The Truth's Within' Your Heart
by weird minds
Summary: Harry's a cheating bastard, Ron's a psyco, Hermione's in love, Ginny's a whore. Then you've got Anika. She's a cheating bastard, a psyco, and a whore. HBP Spoilers, GWHP RWHG. Note: BlUrB MaY bE A little OvEr eXaGgErAtEd!
1. Cold, Heartless Statue

She stood over his bed in shock. How could this have happened? How could she have let it happen? Hermione sunk into the chair beside the bed. She looked at his face, so peaceful and expressionless. Why? She asked herself. Why hadn't she tried t help? She had just stood there. Like a statue, a cold heartless statue. That's what she was… Heartless. To make him fight them all off by himself while she stood, un-moving, behind the dumpster. She had wanted so much to have helped him. But she just couldn't.

"Oh my gosh! How could this have happened?"

Hermione turned around to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rushing into the room. Mrs.'s Weasley's face was stained with tears.

"Oh Ron!" Mrs. Weasley cried dropping to her knees beside Ron's bed.

"Hermione, when we got your message we came right away. What happened?" Mr. Weasley asked, placing a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"He… he was a…attacked" Hermione chocked out. Her throat was suddenly desiccated and dry.

"What?-" Mrs. Weasley's head shot up from where it had been resting on Ron's shoulder, "-attacked by who!" She shouted.

"I…um, by Death Eaters" Tears started to roll down Hermione's cheeks once again.

"But… but I thought it was over? Arthur what is going on?" Molly stuttered.

"How…Hermione are you absolutely sure they were Death Eaters?" Mr. Weasley's grip on Hermione's shoulder tightened until it started to hurt. She sank lower in her chair so that Mr. Weasley's finger nails didn't puncture her skin. Mr. Weasley got the hint and removed his hand.

"Yes, I'm sure they were Death Eaters I saw the dark mark on one of them."

"Arthur!-" This time Molly got off of her knees and rounded the bed to where Mr. Weasley was standing,"-how could this have happened? I thought it was all over! I thought all of the Death Eaters were in Azkaban! I thought we were safe!" The tone in Mrs. Weasley's voice changed from nervous to frantic with every word she said.

"I thought so too Molly Dear, I thought so too." Mr. Weasley hung his head in shame.

The weeks passed and Hermione spent every day by Ron's bed side, waiting for him to wake up. She couldn't help but to think it was all her fault. She had been there when it had happened, she could have helped, but she was just too afraid. She had told her self that it wasn't real. That it was all a dream, a horrible dream. After all, everyone thought it was now safe.

The fight for the four remaining Horcrux's had been long and hard as had the final battle. People were hurt, friendships were tested and lives were lost. But in the end every body was just happy that the battle was finally over and that Voldemort was gone, for good. The last thing Hermione had expected was to be attacked by a Death Eater.

Hermione hated being at Saint Mungos. Not because of the miserable looks on everyone's faces or the occasional scream of a person who had lost a loved one, but of the silence. It gave her too much time to think, intoxicating her brain with images of Ron's body lying there on the pavement all bloody and slashed, not moving, not breathing. Then all of a sudden she would fall into darkness and these memories would become more real until she could no longer handle it.

Hermione's head shot up from Ron's shoulder and her eyes snapped open. Her breathing was rapid and heavy. She looked down at Ron's expressionless face.

"Oh Ron," she whispered "I'm sorry. I should have done something. I should have helped."

"It wasn't your fault Hermione."

Hermione's head snapped around and she saw Harry standing in the doorway. She got up and ran to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she began to cry into his shoulder.

"It's all my fault Harry." She said between sobs.

"No Hermione its not. No-one would have expected they would come back."

"It's only been a couple of months! How can they still be hurting people? Voldemort's DEAD!" Her cries echoed around the room.

"Hermione it's not your fault. There trying to get to me. There mad because I killed Voldemort. The Death Eaters gave up so much for Voldemort and all they get in return is a life sentence in Azkaban. There angry and they want revenge."

Suddenly a healer entered the room with a container of foul smelling liquid and a cloth and started dabbing the cuts on Ron's face.

"Here let me do that," Hermione returned to Ron's bedside and continued dabbing the ointment onto Ron's face.

"Has there been any change?" Harry asked the healer.

"Well were not exactly sure-" at this Hermione let out a sigh of frustration, "-but," said the healer a little too forcefully, "he is showing good signs. The cuts and bruises are healing quite nicely and there is no sign of an internal or head injury."

"Well what is that machine doing?" asked Harry pointing to a machine to the far side of the room, connected by tubes and wires to a drip in Ron's arm and other places of his body..

"The machine is pumping fluid into Mr. Weasley's arm, to keep him healthy and to try and speed up the healing process; it is also watching his heart rate and blood pressure to make sure they stay at a reasonable level."

Harry let out a little sigh and rubbed his temples with his thumb and index finger.

"Do you have any idea of when he may wake up?"

"Unfortunately we do not. We'll just have to wait and see." And with that the healer left the room.

Harry let out another sigh, although this one was a lot louder and stretched on for longer. He felt like shit. He had not had a reasonable sleep in over a week and when he finally did get to sleep it was an uneasy sleep that was filled with the faces of the people who had fought and died trying to defend him. He had spent countless days wishing the dark lord had killed him all those years ago. This was, after all, his fault. But he knew that even though all of those people had died he was getting rid of the most feared wizard in the wizarding world.

Suddenly a shrill beeping sound came from the machine at Ron's bedside and the usually uneven line on the heart rate monitor went straight.

"Oh my god!" Hermione screamed "somebody HELP!"

Two healers, a male and a female, rushed it to the room.

"What's going on?" Hermione cried, "What's wrong?"

"Please Miss could you wait outside?" one of the healers said as two more healers rushed into the room.

"But wha…"

"C'mon Hermione" Harry practically pulled Hermione out of the room and sat her down on a seat by the door.

"No. No, no, no." Hermione said putting her face in her hands, tears running down her face. "He can't die Harry! I love him!"

To this Harry didn't know what to say. So he sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder trying his hardest to comfort her.


	2. You Have IceCream on Your Nose

**Within Your Heart**

_**Chapter 2: **You Have Ice-Cream On Your Nose._

"Ron!" Hermione yelled as she rushed into the room. "Ron your awake, you're ok! I thought I'd lost you, I thought you were going to die!" Hermione threw her arms around Ron making him flinch, but she didn't seem to notice. Ron put an arm, the one without the drip in it, around Hermione.

Harry couldn't help but remember Hermione's confession earlier on. It all fit, Hermione being so bitter towards Lavender. Telling Ron he had played an excellent Quidditch game when even she, knowing very little about the wizarding sport, knew that he had played a dreadful game. But the thing that jumped in Harry's mind the most was when Hermione had jumped in front of that hex shot by Bellatrix during the fight against the Dark Lord. She hadn't even known what spell it was. It could have been the Avada Kedavra and she would have risked her life to save Ron.

"Harry?" Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by Hermione's voice.

"Sorry" He stuttered.

"Off with the pixies, hey mate?" Asked Ron sarcastically.

"Yeah it's a bit like that. It's good to have you back."

"Good to be back! Weirdest dreams I've been having. All happen to have something to do with Quidditch tough." He said, looking a little embarrassed with himself.

"Yeah that's real strange Ron." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"No really they were strange, because you were a beater Hermione, and a bloody good one at that! Didn't lose a game, we didn't!"

"That is strange Ron! Hermione playing Quidditch is strange enough without her being good at it as well!"

Hermione blushed a deep red and turned away.

Within a week Ron was out of the hospital. Mrs. Weasley insisted that the three stay at the Burrow with her and Mr. Weasley as it was, in her words; 'too dangerous to be staying in an empty house alone' so Ron, Harry and Hermione packed some stuff and left for the Burrow Sunday night.

"Get out of the bathroom Ron!" Hermione shouted the following morning, banging her fists on the bathroom door. "I've got to get ready for work!"

"I've only been in here for five minutes!" Ron shouted over the running water.

A smile spread across Harry's face as he passed the bathroom argument on his way down to breakfast.

When Harry got downstairs he found Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Ginny sitting around the table eating eggs and bacon.

"Morning everyone." Harry guessed that Mrs. Weasley Insisted that the rest of the Weasley family come home.

"Morning, Harry Dear. How are you this morning?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry as he sat down at the dining table. "Would you like bacon and eggs for breakfast? I'll whip you up something if you'd like."

"Bacon and eggs would be great thanx Mrs. Weasley."

"So Harry what do you think about the Death Eater situation?" Bill asked. Fleur was feeding him his breakfast

"I think the sooner we catch them the better."

Suddenly a loud scream was heard from upstairs and a very, very red faced Hermione rushed down the stairs.

"What happened to you?" Asked Ginny suspiciously, cocking an eyebrow.

"I uh… went to get my towel from my room and when I got back to the bathroom door I couldn't hear the water running so I opened the door without… uh knocking and…Ron was… he was um…standing there na… naked"

Everyone at the table burst into laughing.

Hermione looked up at everyone and went an even darker shade of red. By the expression on her face she hadn't realized she had such a crowd.

After everyone had finished there breakfast Mr. Weasley and Harry set off for the 'Ministry of Magic' (although Mr. Weasley headed for the 'Muggle Artifacts' department and Harry the 'Aurora' department). Ginny left for 'La De Da' the restaurant she owned in Hogsmead. Bill and Fleur took the fireplace to the Monday Markets on Jeffers Street and Hermione and Charlie left for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (Hermione to teach and Charlie to give a lecture on dragons to the 5th year students.)

The only people left home were Fred, George, Ron and Mrs. Weasley.

Ron had breakfast and settled down on the couch to practice turning water to whisky (a spell he had learnt in one of Fred and George's 'Practical Spells for the Practical Witch or Wizard' books.) while Mrs. Weasley watered the garden and did the dishes and cleaned the fireplace (all at the same time).

Ron looked at the clock hoping that for once he would actually get the time. Instead he found the clock that Mrs. Weasley used to keep track of her family. Mr. Weasley, Charlie and Ginny's hands were all pointing to; Work. Fred, George and Ron's were pointing at; Home. Bills hand was pointing to; Out and Percy's hand was pointing to; Mortal Peril, but Ron wasn't fazed. Percy's hand always pointed to mortal peril. Ever since Fred and George blasted it last Christmas with a spell that was supposed to help the flowers grow.

"How's our little Ronnykinns going?" Fred and George announced breaking the silence.

"Don't call me that." Growled Ron thought gritted teeth, his ears going bright red.

"Sorry little brother its just-" started George.

"-we just love watching your ears go so red." Finished Fred.

George pinched his check like you would a baby.

"Isn't he just adorable, Fred?" Asked George.

"Yes, very cute George." Fred pulled out his wand and waved it at Ron, then they walked away laughing.

Ron looked down and found himself in a giant nappy and little booties with a bib around his neck that read: 'Mummy's little Ronsikle'

"Oh my. What iz zis new style Ron?"

Ron looked up and saw Bill and Fleur standing in front of the fireplace carrying aleast a dozen shopping bags.

"Nice Ron… Nice," said Bill trying to suppress a laugh.

Ron went bright red and ran upstairs. He wasn't seen again until it was ready to leave for diner.

"So where we going for diner mum?" Charlie asked emerging from the top of the stairs.

"Well seeing as Ginny has to work late tonight I thought maybe we would go to 'La De Da.'

"Sounds great." Bill replied.

So everyone made there way out of the door where they would apparate to 'La De Da.'

Once they arrived Ginny noticed them at once. (It was hard to miss a bunch like the Weasley's)

"What are you all doing here?" Ginny asked, she sounded a little astounded.

"Well when most witches and wizards feel like getting out of the house for diner-" Fred started.

"-They usually go to a restaurant and eat there instead" Finished George.

"Ha, ha." Said Ginny sarcastically.

"Fred, George, leave your sister alone, she's working."

After diner the Weasley's, (including the newest addition: Fleur) Harry and Hermione all decided to go to the 'Iceberg' for an ice-cream. Then they all sat at the park, across from the Iceberg, to eat their ice-creams.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking along the winding path when Harry caught sight of Ginny sitting on the swings by herself.

"Hey guys I'm just going to go talk to Ginny. I'll catch up later."

Harry sat n the swing next to Ginny.

"Oh Harry, hi." Ginny sounded a little surprised.

"Hi." Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't know if Ginny was still mad at him. They hadn't talked in weeks.

During the search for the remaining Horcruxes Ginny had told Harry she wanted to go with him and that she didn't care if it was dangerous, she just wanted to be with him. Harry, of course, said no. It was bad enough that Hermione and Ron were risking there lives for him let alone Ginny as well.

Ginny, however, didn't seem to want to take no for an answer. She continued to insist she was going until Harry had had enough.

"I'm not a child Harry! I can look after myself. I can make my own choices!" Ginny had shouted at Harry the night before he was due to leave in search for the sixth Horcrux.

"Well why can't you see I'm trying to protect you, Ginny? I don't want you to get hurt! Infact I don't want anything to do with you. Leave me alone!" Of course he hadn't meant that he didn't want anything to do with her, but saying it seemed like the only way for him to get her to stay.

Harry didn't see Ginny before he left. Infact he didn't see her until she showed up with the Order of the Phoenix, on the night of the final battle.

"Ginny I'm sorry." Harry buried his feet into the sand.

"I know you are Harry." Harry realized that Ginny suddenly sounded exhausted.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Ginny, that was the last thing on my mind, I was just trying to protect you." Harry got off of the swing and started to push Ginny's.

I know you didn't mean to hurt me Harry. Its just I loved you. I wanted to be with you no matter what I had to do."

A sharp pain hit Harry's chest as Ginny said she'd loved him. One word hit his brain first… 'Loved.' Did that mean she did no longer love him? Had he blown his chance? Harry felt like dropping to his knees and begging for Ginny to love him again but instead he just continued to push the swing.

So Hermione and Ron kept walking down the path surrounded by beautiful flowers and trees.

Once they had finished their ice-creams they found a park bench to sit on.

"Hermione I have to tell you something." Ron blurted out.

"What is it?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I… Um we…you-" He sighed "-you have ice-cream on her nose."

Hermione moved her hand up to her nose to wipe it off but Ron got there first.

He was so close to her. She saw the small scratch on his face and wondered if he was mad at her for not helping him in the alley were they were attacked.

But Hermione was unable to ask Ron if he _was_ mad at her, or was she able to ask him anything for that sake as Ron's lips crashed down on hers in a sweet kiss. A kiss that answered all of her questions instantly.


	3. Girls Dont Just Lie On D Ground Unmoving

**Within Your Heart**

_**Chapter 3: **Pretty Girls Don't Just Lie Around On The Ground Not Moving._

Hermione woke up the next morning, the sun beating down on her face. She sat up and rubbed her eyes looking around Ginny's room. The walls were painted a light purple colour and were filled with moving posters of pop idol witches and wizards. Hermione let out a yawn and got out of her swag on the floor. She pulled on her work robes and brushed her hair. Memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. She let out a girly giggle and then laughed at how stupid it sounded.

"What are you laughing about?"

Hermione looked around to see Ginny sitting up in bed.

"Oh, nothing much," Hermione said. Her face turned a slight shade of pink at the idea of Ginny hearing her little outburst.

"Morning Hermione," Harry said as she sat at the table. Hermione searched the table for Ron. He looked up from his breakfast and when he saw her he blushed an unfathomable red colour and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Merlin's beard! Harry look at the time! We better get to work or were going to be late!" Mr. Weasley jumped up from the table and levitated both Harry's and his own plates into the kitchen.

"Ok well I'll see you all after work then." Harry said standing up.

A series of "yep's" and "cia's" were heard around the table but one was missing. Harry scanned the table to see Ginny pushing her last piece of soggy cereal around the milk in her bowl. Suddenly she looked up and hers and Harry's eyes locked, but she had already turned away before he had a chance to even so much as smile. Harry looked around the table once more. A loud crack was heard and he was gone.

Once again, by half-past ten, the house was empty besides Ron and Mrs. Weasley. Bill had taken Fleur shopping again. Ron settled himself down on the couch, trying not to flinch at the pain in his stomach, and contemplated asking Hermione out. Soon enough he had fallen asleep.

"RON!" Ron sat up on the couch. He was tired; he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before as his head had been filled with thoughts of Hermione.

"RON!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang from in the kitchen.

"Coming, coming," Ron stretched and made his way into the kitchen.

"Ron, there you are. Where have you been? I've been calling you for ages." Mrs. Weasley was peeling potatoes, chopping carrots, slicing onion and putting it all into a cooking cauldron.

"Sorry Mum, I fell asleep on the couch."

"Oh sorry Ron, but I need you to go down to Diagon Ally and get me some stuff for tonight's soup." Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand and the salt and pepper flew out of the cupboard towards her, barely missing Ron's right ear.

"Mum," Ron wined, "its only midday, why are you cooking diner?" Ron abruptly realized that he sounded like a little kid and shut up. He couldn't wait to get back to work the following day.

Ron looked down at the list Mrs. Weasley had given him. It was at least a foot long, in_ small_ writing. First Ron went to Madam Parish's Garden Shop for the fruit and veggies. Then he went to the One Stop Witch and Wizard Shop to get toothpaste and soap, shampoo for Ginny and kitty litter for Crookshanks. He also got something called 'Erectoson' that came in a tube. The witch who served him nearly burs into laughter when he bought it, Ron had no idea why.

After he finished the shopping he decided to go and have a look in 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' before going home.

"Hey little bro," Fred greeted.

"Hey Ronnykinns," George walked past scruffing up Ron's hair.

"Don't call me that!" Growled Ron through gritted teeth looking around to see if anyone had heard, and flattening his hair.

"Were sorry little bro. Just trying to shrink that _BIG_ ego you have." Fred. pouted

"Oh, and talking about _BIG _things, did you get my Erectoson Ron? Fred and I were trying out a new product and I've broken out in all these warty things-" he pointed towards his crouch, "-down there, and I told Mum to get me something for them."

Ron went bright red

"Do you mean to say that I got cream for your…" He was cut off

"Yep and thanks!" Fred and George walked away laughing.

Ron clenched his fists. He had a right mind to knock there heads together but was afraid of what would happen to him.

A sharp pain struck in Ron's head, his knees nearly buckled from the pain. Another struck followed by one more.

"Ahh." Ron whispered to himself. He needed to get home and rest.

Ron was barely out of the door when her tripped over something nearly falling on his face. He had to stick out his hands to stop himself hitting the pavement. He got up and turned to see what he had tripped over.

_Who the hell would leave a…a pile of robes lying around? _Ron thought.

He wondered what a pile of robes was doing in the doorway of a shop. Ron went to move the robes out of the way when he saw something off colour in the material. He threw back the robe to see… a girl? She looked about his age with long blonde hair that was sprawled out messily.

Ron couldn't help but realize she was pretty. He finally pulled himself together and realizes that pretty girls don't usually lie around on the ground not moving. He scooped her up into his arms but nearly dropped her again as the overwhelming pain struck in his head again.

It was then that he realized she had a gash in her forehead dripping blood onto her pretty face. Then Ron realized that the whole front of her robe was soaking with blood.

Ron started to panic. Who was this girl? Was she OK? What had happened? Ron decided that the most sensible thing to do would be to take her back to the burrow.

"Ok Ginny if you really do love him you have to…" Hermione looked up, sensing that her and Ginny were no longer alone, and saw Ron standing in front of the fireplace holding a girl. Hermione could easily tell that this girl was pretty, why was Ron carrying her?

"MUM!" Ron yelled.

Mrs Weasley came rushing into the lounge room.

"Ron! What happened?" She shrieked.

"I found her out front of Fred and Georges shop. She's breathing but she's hurt badly."

There was a loud crack outside and Harry and Mr. Weasley walked through the front door.

"Sorry I'm late dear I had to…" Mr. Weasley stopped mid-sentence and dropped his brief case. "Who is that? What happened?"

"Ron found her, Arthur I think we should take her to the hospital."

"Yes I agree." Mr. Weasley told his wife.

He took the girl in his arms. Two loud cracks were heard and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were gone.

Hermione looked up at Ron. He was standing there with his arms out as if he was still holding the girl. His expression was blank and the front his shirt and his hands were covered in blood.

Hermione watched as Harry tried to take Ron upstairs. Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder but he yanked away

"C'mon Ron you have blood on you're…" Ron cut him off.

"Harry, shut up, I have a headache." Harry looked taken back.

"Ok, well let's go upstairs…" He was cut off again.

"HARRY!" Everyone in the room jumped.

Ron put his hands on his head and rubbed his temples. It looked as if he was trying to block out something. Hermione had never seen Ron like this before and it scared her.

"Ron-" she said gently "-Harry's only-"

"SHUT UP!" Ron shouted.

He stormed upstairs knocking a mantle piece. It fell to the floor and smashed before anyone had time to react.


	4. Angels, Tears & Testosterone

**Within Your Heart**

_**Chapter 4:** Angels, Tears and Testosterone._

What was wrong with Ron? Harry had never seen him get so out of control. The last time Harry had seen Ron really angry was back in fourth grade when he was jealous of Harry's constant spotlight. But when Ron was mad he would just get angry and not talk to anyone. He had never broken anything after losing his temper. The thing that bothered Harry most was the fact that all of the times Ron had gotten angry it was because something had happened. But this time nothing had happened. No-one had said or done anything to provoke Ron to lose his temper. He had said he had a headache but that was all. No warning or anything.

"Harry?" Harry looked up to see Hermione standing behind the couch, her cheeks were tear stained.

"Oh, hey Hermione. Is Ron up yet?" Harry put his hot chocolate on the coffee table and then, using his wand, conjured Hermione one.

"No, not yet. I tried to talk to him last night but he wouldn't open the door. I don't know what's gotten into him Harry. He's never acted like this before." Hermione sniffed and then took a long sip of her chocolate.

"Well he has to come down sometime. He has work today. I need him to help me figure out what's going on with these Death Eater attacks.

The clock chimed making Hermione jump; 6:30am. She would have to go and get ready for work now if she didn't want to be late.

Ron

Ron sat up, sweat tearing down his head. His breathing was rapid. He whipped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his sleeve. Ron threw back his bed covers and got out of bed, blocking the nightmares. He had dreamt that he had chocked her, suffocated her. He could never do that to Hermione, his Hermione. He loved her too much.

Ron got up and got dressed trying to brush his hair so it looked ok. After all, he didn't want to look like a scruff for his first day back at work.

Once he was ready he opened his bedroom door and found himself face-to-face with an angel. At least that's what she looked like for a split second until Ron's eyes adjusted. But she was probably the closest thing he had ever seen to an angel. It took him a moment to realize that it was the same girl he had rescued from out front of Fred and Georges shop.

"Hey," she said, a sheepish smile spread across her face.

"Um, hi." Ron stood there staring at her. She looked even more beautiful awake and without blood seeping from her head. Her long hair shone in the light streaming through the window behind her. Ron could see that she was quite tall, only a few inches shorter than he was. Her baby pink top and blue jeans clung to her thin body, flaunting her curves. Ron moved his gaze back to the girls face. He then realized that she was blushing, having noticed he was checking her out. Ron then went tomato red, feeling overwhelmingly embarrassed.

"I'm Anika," she stuck out her hand.

Ron looked down at it.

"I'm…Um…I'm Ron." Ron took her hand, feeling her slender fingers slide between his.

Ron kept held as her hand and they just stared at each other in silence.

"RON, ARE YOU UP?"

Ron yanked his hand from Anika's in surprise. He walked to the tip of the stairs and saw Mrs. Weasley standing at the foot.

"Oh, good morning Ron. You'd better have some breakfast or you'll be late." She called.

Inside Ginny's Head

Ginny had been dealing with her pain in ways unknown to Harry or anyone else. Her behavior even seemed foreign to herself at times. She coped by getting up early and going to work before anyone was even up, and by getting home way after everyone was asleep. She did all she could to avoid Harry. Even if it meant hiding in the hall cupboard as he passed.

Later That Night

"Harry?" Anika asked as she knocked on his bedroom door. Harry opened it almost instantly.

"Oh, Hey Anika. Sorry I was just getting dressed." He pulled a shirt over his head.

"That's ok. I just came to see if you wanted a coffee. I woke up and the house was empty. Where is everyone?"

"Oh, well Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie have all gone out for dinner. Fred and George have dates and Ginny… Well I have no idea where Ginny is." Harry heaved a sigh. He didn't know what was wrong with Ginny. Sure she was hurting but he was here now… Why couldn't she just forgive him and take him back. Didn't she love him anymore?

There was a few minutes silence as Harry thought when suddenly he realized that Anika was crying.

"Anika, what's wrong?" He asked moving towards her.

"There going to get me aren't they Harry!" She sounded really agitated.

"What? No! Who?" Harry was confused. This sudden outburst had caught him off guard.

"The Death Eaters!" Anika sobbed, sinking to her knees.

Harry knelt down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, hey it's ok." He hated it when girls cried. Why did they always have to cry?

"Harry I don't want the Death Eaters to get me!"

"Whoa! What?" It had only just registered to Harry that Anika had said Death Eaters. "You told me this morning that you didn't know who had attacked you." Harry pulled Anika away so that he could see her face. She looked like a scared animal, caged and frightened.

"I know I did. But I didn't want to cause a fuss."

"C'mon." Harry sat Anika on his bed and she cried into his chest.

"Thank you so much Harry." Anika took her face away from Harry's chest and whipped her eyes with the back of her pink sleeve.

Harry was about to tell her it was ok and that he would do all he could to catch the Death Eater that did this to her but he was unable to because she had already placed her hand behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss, before he was able to protest.

"Shh!" Ginny hushed as she tip-toed across the living room towards the stairs. She glanced at her watch; 11:30pm. Good, everyone would be asleep. She took the guys hand and led him up the first flight of stairs. She was about to descend the second when she realized Harry's door was ajar. She looked in and felt her breath catch in her throat.

There, laying with her head on Harry's chest, was the girl; Anika, Ginny thought was her name. Her and Harry were lying on his bed asleep. His arm was around her and she was cuddled up to his chest.

Ginny nearly hit the ceiling when she felt a kissing at her neck. She swung around to see the boy, or rather man, which she had brought home with her. His brown hair hung in his face and his eyes shone with hunger, lust, want. She had had second thoughts about this earlier but now what she was going to do was clear.

The guy was muscular and his clothes spelt strongly of testosterone. Ginny knew that she was not his first tonight; she knew he was using her and she was using him, and she knew that when she woke up in the morning, he would be gone. But besides all she knew…

She led him upstairs to her room anyway.


End file.
